New Love New Life New Family New Cat
by XkisaXsohmaX
Summary: This is my first fan fic ever! I suck at summaries so ya...just read and review and i will be a happy Kisa!
1. The Visiting Student

It was her first day at School and she felt a little out of place...

It was Stephanie's First day at Kaibara High School she was visiting Japan with her brother Brian.They were going to be there for a whole school year...and maybe part of the summer if all went well.Stephanie always felt out of place because of her current and permanent condition.She was in a wheelchair.She had been in one for as long as she can remember.She felt so out of place her even more because the only person she knew was her brother,but he wasn't here at school with her he was 26 and she was 10 years younger than him.So she felt all alone more than something.

"Maybe this was a bad idea"she thought"I bet i could get me and Brian out of here by tomorrow on a plane and back to MY friends and MY home."

As these delightful thought were going through her head she didnt notice the three girls staring right at her.

"Maybe we should talk to her she looks lonely"said the first girl

"You are right Hana-Chan" said the second girl

"I think it is a great idea" said the third girl and with that the three girls got up and approached Stephanie.

"Hi I am Tohru Honda and these are my friends Uo-Chan"She said pointing to a tall Dish Water blond hair colored girl "and Hana-Chan"Tohru Continued as she pointed out a dark little girl"...and you would be Stephanie right?"

"Ummm...Yes I am."Answered Stephanie wondering if she had made the right choice by talking to this preppy perky thing named Tohru Honda

The three girls had taken a seat at the table in front and the two on either side of her.

Tohru had taken the one in front and turned around to talk to Stephanie before class started.

"Lets see...Thats Kyo over there with the orange hair" Tohru indicated a tall boy who was sitting all by himself in a corner or the classroom staring out the window"thats Yuki over there"Stephanie looked to see a cute boy surrounded by a crowd of silly girls.

"That would be The Prince Yuki Fan Club over there" piped in Uo-chan while she gave the girls a evil look.

"And thats..."Stephanie never found out exactly who THAT was because at that moment a completely hott guy came in the class and made a beeline directly to Tohru.

"Oh Hey Haru"Tohru said

"Hey Tohru...Hey Uo...Hey Hana...Hey...Wait...Who is this..."he said as he saw Stephanie

"Thats Stephanie...Shes new...From United States right Stephanie...?"Said Hana-Chan.

"Umm...Yeah the States thats right..."said Stephanie as she was ripped from her thoughts.

Uo-Chan looked at her as if she knew exactly what the New Student had been thinking of.  
Stephanie looked at Uo-Chan the same way ...both girls were thinking the exact same thing...she likes him doesnt she maybe this girl isnt as good as she seems.

That whole thing happened in a second but felt like a moment as all tense situations do.  
They were immediately pulled out of that umm interesting scenario as Haru started talking.

"So Tohru are you going to invite Stephanie over for dinner soon"he said with a smile and -or maybe Stephanie imagined it- but a wink.

"Oh thats a simply perfect idea"squealed the overly perky girl"So do you want to Stephanie?"

"Ummm...Sure but can my Brother come to i dont want to leave him all alone"

"That would be... fine..." Haru had a hard time getting the words out.

"As if he expected that we could be alone...no no that cant be it i just met the guy he cant.  
or could he...?"Stephanie thought as he stared into her Bright yet Dark baby Blue eyes.

"Yay! Then dinner at my house oh you are going to like it so much there.but i will tell you later here comes Yuki...i guess he finally got away frmo the fan club...maybe i should call Kyo over here so they both can meet you."Tohru finally ended with a bid intake of breath afterwhch she looked as though she was going to go on talking.Haru held up a hand to her and said...

"I will go get him Tohru"with those few words he stood up and with one last glance looked at Stephanie then walked away to fetch the orange headed boy by the window.

"Hey Yuki!"screamed Tohru as the 'Prince' came to sit by her and the other girls."This is Stephanie Shes new."

"I know"Yuki said with a smile.Which Stephanie returned with a blush...

Then she remembered her moms words.  
'Guys only want one thing and you should never let any guy close except your Brother Brian'  
She had other brothers but her mom had never let them get close to them not so much as a hug had ever been passed.Stephanie found this slightly odd but was determined to listen to her mother as much as she could that meant no guys...but would that mean forever?only one time had she given her brother Phillip a hug that her mom gave her the lecture.Odd thing was that Stephanie couldnt remember what had happened afterward she remembered her brother bringing her to her room...not Phillip but Brian.After that she was put in an all girls elementary school.Her Mother never explained anything to her she was and Stephanie hates to admit it but afraid of Stephanie she never came close to her even when she left for Japan.

While she was thinking Haru had come back with Kyo.Kyo and Yuki were arguing about what...Stephanie really didnt care.

The bell rang.Th arguing stopped.Class Started.

"PLEASE TAKE OUT YOUR NOTEBOOKS AND ANSWER THE QUESTIONS ON THE BOARD"

Stephanie immediately did as the teacher instructed.Although she only gave the teacher half of her attention.Questions were shooting through her mind in all directions.

"I cant wait til the dinner tonight" she thought as she stared at Haru. 


	2. The Secret Comes Out

Tohru decides to walk home with Stephanie so she can meet her brother.  
Kyo and Yuki tag along too but they are in the back arguing.

"like cat and mouse"thought Stephanie.

Haru had disappeared after the bell had rung at the end of class.  
Stephanie for awhile wondered where he had gotten to but more important matters came to her attention do that Haru was soon swept away into nothingness.She was more worried about what Brian was going to say about her showing up with so many people.He would probably be okay with it cause back in the states she had people over all the time but they were all girls and Brian kept to his room.  
He had had boys over all the time but he had always made Stephanie promise to stay in her room and lock her door.She had always thought that was because his friends were perverts.She never questioned Brian though he had been the one that was always there for her.He was the only one that she ever thought had loved her.When she was younger she could see things she could see now to but she knew to tell only Brian.He was the only one who believed her.Believed that what she saw was true.Believed that she could...

"You stupid Baka Neko"

Stepahnie turned around and saw Kyo on the Ground with Yuki oh his chest holding Kyo's throat down with his hand.It took her a second to realize that calm and sweet yuki was the one who had screamed.Stephanie looked over at Tohru and saw that she was pale and trembeling and that she was rooted to the spot.So Stephanie totally forgot her warnings from both mother and brother and rushed over to pull the 'cat and mouse' apart.At the moment that she rushed over Tohru grabbed Stephanie and started yelling at Kyo and Yuki to stop it.

"Yeah pull yourselfs together you are fighting like a cat and a mouse."Stephanie Screamed

That made both the boys stop and look at her.Yuki slowly got off of Kyo but never taking his eyes off Stephanie.Kyo got up off the floor and walked by Stephanie and whether it was on purpose or not bumped it to her.

"Hey Baka Watch where your going!"Stephanie Screamed

"Yuki Come Over Here NOW!"screamed Kyo at his stunned Cousin

Yuki walked over to Kyo.Then Kyo Rudely Pulled him over to a near by tree.

"She Can be one of us can she Yuki i mean its just not possible i mean it cant be"

"Actually she can be Kyo"

"What are you saying Yuki?"

"Just That...?"

"come on kitty lets go...you too mousie..."Stephanie said sarcastically"lets try not to make my brother mad hes probably worried sick about me anyway"

They went the few blocks left to Stephanies house in complete silence.Kyo and Yuki were to stunned too stunned to even try to talk and Stephanie was lost in thoughts as always.Tohru was just worried she knew the family secret Stephanie did not but what if Stephanie was part of that family.If she is then...

Tohru turns in front of Stephanie and says"I have vowed to keep your Familys secret and i will forever and eternity i swear it to you as i have sworn to the other sohmas"

"Umm Tohru i am not a Sohma i am a McGee not a sohma if i was a sohma wouldnt i have lived here in japan all my life? unless i was adopted..." the look of realization came onto Stephanies face.She then rolled as fast as she could to the house that she shared with her brother"BRIAN BRIAN BRIAN GET BOOTY HERE RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID INGRATE!"

"STEPHANIE WHAT IS WRONG!"he yelled at his sister from what she thought was the kitchen.

Stephanie rolled into the Kitchen to meet her Brother"How could she Brian?"

"How could she what Stephanie your making no sense"

"OUR MOTHER HOW COULD SHE OF DESERTED US!"

"Stephanie she didnt desert us shes back in the states remember we left her at home."

"Shes not our real mother"stephanie mumbled almost incoherently under her breath"shes not and she never will be."

"Stephanie...what are you...?"

"Havent you guessed it yet?"

Just then Yuki came rushing into the kitchen.

"Stephanie are you ok?"Yuki asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah i am just..."Stephanie Said as she wiped the tears she had always been unwilling to shed"...fine"

Then Yuki did something that even surprised himself he walked straight over to stephanie and hugged her.Kyo and Tohru had come in and stared open mouthed at Yuki and Stephanie.Brian was surprised because he was the one who was there when Stephanie had hugged Phillip...but it was so long ago.Stephanie had wanted to tell him something important...Maybe it was the thing he was thinking about earlier.That the inseparable team was adopted.He decided to have a long talk with his little sister.

Then finally Yuki and Stephanie broke apart.Yuki was staring at Stephanie then he looked at Kyo with his blank expression as blank as ever.Then he looked over at Tohru and when he expected to see the ever happy face he saw one instead of sadness and grief.

Tohru found this the perfect time to invite Brian to come meet the rest of her...his Family.  
"Brian...Sir...Stephanie and you are invited for dinner if you would delight us for an evening and attend you may meet some of your family"

"What is your name little girl?"Brian asked Tohru

"Umm...Tohru Honda Sir"

"Tohru how do you even know that me and Stephanie are a Sohma?"

"because..."but tohru barely got the words out before Kyo interrupted her

"Because when Yuki touches her he doesnt turn into a...mousie as or Dear Stephanie would call him and i dont turn into a...Kitty..Watch"Kyo walks up to Stephanie and gives her a hug"...see but if say tohru were even to bump into you my guess would be that you would turn into a Rooster or a horse"with those final words Kyo pushed Tohru into Brian and with a pop and a puff of pink smoke a rooster had formed where Brian has stood.

"so your the rooster that makes our lovely relative here a darling horse"said Kyo"lets go or Shigure that stupid dog will start worrying. and you two are coming with us."

With a pop and more smoke Brian turned back into himself and rushed out of the room to put some clothes on.

When he finally returned they all set out to Shigures house.All the time Stephanie was wondering...Why a freakin horse...and...what surprises would they find at shigures? 


	3. 3 The Dinner

Before Stephanieknew exactly how far they had gone or how long it had taken them (for once she also didnt notice the looks she was getting on the street).They had come to a long lane leading up to a house.She saw a man sitting on the porch.At the sight of him Tohru,Kyo,and Yuki were saying theyre greetings..."Hi Shigure""Oi you stupid dog"  
the latter was from Kyo.  
"Where is my dinner?Are you just going to let me starve?"was all that Shigure said eith the added comment"Who are they?" noticing the slighty ruffled boy and the little girl in the long black skirt and black hoodie.  
"May i introduce you to cocky and bullwinkle" that comment earned Kyo a smack on the back of his head and a retort of "I am a horse not a moose baka neko" from Stephanie.  
"a horse and a cock?"asked Shigure with a dumbfounded look on his face.  
"I prefer to be called brian and my sister would rather be called Stephanie not cocky and horsey..."continued Brian when he saw or sensed that Shigure was a perverted sicko"...and if you even make one joke about riding her i will pummel you into the ground and brutally mutilate your body"  
Shigure looked dumbfounded but Stephanie heard none of this.She saw a black and white haired boy standing in the doorway wearing all black.  
"Haru...come...we were just about to tell Shigure"Yuki said smiling as he remembered the events of tonight.She had hugged him.That normally wouldnt matter much but to a cursed mouse it was the best of things.But Haru wasnt listening he had been there since Stephanie had said "I am a horse...".He couldnt believe it.He knew there was something about her that made him want to be around her but he never knew that it would be that she was a Juunishi.  
He thought it wa she her deep ,thoughtful blue eyes or her rare smile she got on her face whenever she saw him...like now.  
"Hi...Haru"She said looking ashamed Kyo had never seen anything but certainty on Stephanie's face but now she looked confused.After Stephanie Hugged Yuki.He knew he liked her.  
He had been jealous of Yuki.He had wanted to beat the mouse to the very edge of his pathetic life.He thought that she had liked him...But she hugged Yuki.Now the look on her face told him that she liked him nor Yuki.It was their younger cousin they had fallen for.Stephanie liked.  
Haru?How could he...Kyo...be such an idiot.  
"Haru we were just about to come inside and make dinner...Stephanie do you want to come and help me"  
Stephanie was feeling somewhat awkward.She knew Kyo was staring at her.Yuki too.She couldnt take her eyes from Haru though.In the end she did...when she heard Tohru ask if she wanted to help.She decided that the awkwardness was somewhat unnerving so she decided to take Tohru up on her offer."Sure i will help Tohru."They both mercifully went into the house to cook.  
This left the boys alone.  
Sure enough Shigure and Brian started talking.Haru Kyo and Yuki were there but they were just sitting there on the steps listening to the older men talk about the whole juunishi curse and the rest of the Sohmas.Shigure kept trying to get the younger boys into the conversation.  
After awhile he gave up.He finally got to ask Brian a question that was nagging at him since they got to his house.  
"Did you know that your sister was a horse"  
"Yeah we (our adopted mom and me) found out when she was real young she had wanted to be picked up by Phillip (hes our adopted Brother) and when he did he dropped her.She got knocked out so she can only remember me picking her up when i got home.She had already transformed back and I didnt believe my adopt mom at first but sje was hystric so in the end i did.I told her she had hit her head i the bathtub.She believed me...i felt so bad lying to her i was the only family she really had the only one she ever trusted yet i betrayed her.I think know she understands why mom locked her away in an all girls school.Who were our parents i remeber my moms face but not my father and i cant remember their names.What happened to them that made them abandon us? Or was it something that we did? Was it because of the curse"  
"No, I personally dont know Akito might...or maybe even Hatori"Shigure replied and with his last effort to try to get the boys in the conversation."What do you think Kyo should we bring her to see Akito"  
"I wont bring her to him...he'll"Kyo tried to stammer out the last few words but gave up and went completely silent.The thoughts went on in his head...he'll torture her like he does the rest of us.He just couldnt let her go through that.Haru was thinking along the same lines.Yuki wasnt really paying attention he was thinking about her.  
"but thats not really your choice Kyo I am her older brother and if i say she goes then she goes"  
"your saying she like Stephanie is a barnyard animal"said Haru angrily.  
"well Haru she is a barnyard animal and so are you"Shigure said trying to make it a joke but instead he got an evil look from Kyo and Yuki,and a murderous glance from Haru before Brian said.  
"look shes my sister and i am her guardian"  
"and we are her family too Brian your not the only one she has anymore she has all of us now she and you i might add have a family to take care of you whether you like it or not"Kyo yelled a bit louder than intended a bit more harsh too.  
"look you little pussy..." Brian said while walking up to Kyo and grabbing his shirt in his clenched fist.  
"Dinner is ready" yelled a little perky Tohru who was walking towards the front door"lets go before it gets cold...Stephanie even made...i think its an american dish"  
"Its actually italian...pasta alfredo" she corrected Tohru then went on "its one of my specialities but Tohru is right lets get inside before it gets cold"  
Everyone made there way inside.Brian lept an eye on Kyo.Yuki,Haru,and Tohru went in the kitchen to get the food.Stephanie got out of her chair and on to the floor.Kyo sat on the left side of her and Brian sat on Kyo's right.Brian had sat right between Shigure and Kyo.Shigure and Brian were talking.Kyo was telling amusing stories to Stephanie about the Dog,Mouse and Cow.She couldnt help but laugh.Kyo loved to see her smile.When they came in with the food they sat it down on the table.Haru immediately sat down on the right side of Stephanie.Tohru sat beside him and Yuki took the place between Shigure and Tohru.Brian ate about half of the pasta.Everyone else simply adored it but ate very little for Stephanie thought it was just going to be her and Brian that ate it.She wasnt expecting everyone to eat some.She was delighted when Yuki said "This is absolutely delicious Stephanie you will have to make us this dish for dinner one night...like tomorrow."Everyone else nodded their head in agreement.  
"I am glad you all liked it...but if you want it tomorrow night my dear sweet Yuki.  
then tomorrow after school me Tohru and I will have to go to the market."Stephanie said smiling at Yuki.  
"ok it will be fun and maybe on saturday me and you can go see Ayame,Hes Yukis older brother and get you some new clothes."Said Tohru,But at the mention of Ayames name the younger boys had looks of disgust on their faces but Shigure cried out happily"what a great idea Ayame would love to dress you girls up"  
"wait...dress up?...no no no i dont do the whole dress up thing " Stephanie said "oh come on stephanie it will be really fun!"Tohru tried to convince the stubborn girl.  
"I dunno Tohru...it might be a bad idea i am really picky about what clothes i wear"  
"go on Stephanie it will be fun"Brian added with a smirk on his face.  
"fine i will go but no dresses"Stephanie finally had given in.  
Tohru looked slightly disappointed but was happy none the less that she had said yes.Then Tohru stood up and said "desert".While Tohru was away Brian and Shigurestarted talking again.  
Stephanie had become sleepy in the past hour and was leaning on Haru's arm,While listening to Kyo talk about the Sohma's.When he got to Yuki a look of disgust and loathing came over his face.  
He only said "Hes the rat and Ayame's little brother." Then Kyo went on to Ritsu,Ayame,Momiji,  
Hiro,Hatori,and Kisa.When he got to Kisa Haru interrupted him "I found her she was under my care but"  
"Oh come off it Haru you couldnt of kept Kisa anyway whether you wanted to or not"  
Stephanie made a hissing sound that was directed toward Kyo."Calm down Kyo why do you keep getting on Haru's case...Are you jealous babe"  
Just then before Stephanie could get an answer from Kyo ohru came in with desert.Which was Icecream and Yuki's own fresh strawberries.Everyone had some except Stephanie.  
"Are you watching your weight or something Steph?"Brian asked his very skinny sister.  
"No you know i never eat much bubba"Stephanie answered her brother in a sarcastic tone.  
"whatever Zenith"Brian answered her.  
"Zenith?"asked Yuki "Yeah its my middle name.Back in the U.s. my friends used to call me by it more than Stephanie."Answered the Horse.  
Haru looked down at Stephanie who was still laying on his shoulder.Which made her smile.  
Making her smile was one of the things he had subconsciously wanted to do.Stephanie grabbed a pillow off the floor and put it in Haru's lap.Then layed her head gently on the pillow and made her self as comfortable as she could get.Haru started petting her hair brushing it away from her bright blue eyes.Kyo was thinking that Stephanie should be in his lap not that stupid fucking cows but she did look as content as a kitten though.He didnt voice his concerns but Stephanie could tell he was jealous.She could feel his eyes on her.  
"Tohru maybe our guests could stay for the night?" Shigure asked Tohru.Stephanie shot straight out of Haru's lap.  
"Oh my god...Lestat" Stephanie barely breathed but Kyo had heard her.  
"Whos Lestat?" He asked looking suspiciously at her.  
"Her precious baby boy" Brian said sarcastically "oh shut up Brian...Hes my erm...Vampire Kitty...you guys would call him a cat...i left him at the house"  
"Oh great another cat" Haru said eyeing Kyo.  
"so are you going to stay here?"asked Tohru?  
"Not without my Vampire sorry Tohru"Stephanie answered her.  
"i'll go get him if you want me too"Yuki polietely suggested.  
"No thats ok Yuki i should be getting home anyway but maybe Friday or Saturday"  
"maybe both" said Shigure with a smile "you sick perverted...nevermind lets go Brian"  
"yes mam dinner was great Tohru arigato to you and Shigure"Brian said quickly while getting up and helping his sister back into her chair.  
"see yall at school tomorrow guys" Stephanie said to the group of younger people while she made her way out the door with Brian trailing behind.  
"Bye Stephanie youll meet Momiji Tomorrow he was excused from school today"Tohru told her.  
"ok bye Tohru"  
"do you want us to come pick you up in the morning?" asked the Mouse.  
"umm...sure why not"  
Stephanie and Brian started on their way home in complete silence.When they got to the front door of the housethey could hear a faint mewing from inside.Why did she have to bring that damned animal Brian wondered as he unlocked the door and went inside the house.He went directly to his room leaving Stephanie alone with her bundle of joy.Stephanie gave her love food and water then went to her secluded room at the back of the house.  
She turned on her cd player which had her System of a Down Mezmerize cd in it B.Y.O.B Started playing through the speakers.

WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR!  
Barbarisms by Barbaras With pointed heels.  
Victorious, victorious, kneel.  
For brand new spankin' deals.  
Marching forward hypocritic And hypnotic computers.  
You depend on our protection,

Yet you feed us lies from the table cloth.  
La la la la la la la la la,  
Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.

She realised she had alot of unpacking to do and got to work on sorting out her clothes and stuff.

Kneeling roses disappearing,  
Into Moses' dry mouth,  
Breaking into Fort Knox,  
Stealing our intentions,  
Hangars sitting dripped in oil,  
Crying FREEDOM!

Handed to obsoletion,  
Still you feed us lies from the table cloth.  
La la la la la la la la la,  
Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.  
Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.

Blast off, its Party time,  
And we don't live in a fascist nation,  
Blast off , its party time,  
And where the fuck are you?  
….. Yeah Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?

She found a box that was full of her photo albums and other momentos from the U.S.

Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor? X4

Kneeling roses disappearing,  
Into Moses' dry mouth,  
Breaking into Fort Knox,  
Stealing our intentions,  
Hangars sitting dripped in oil,  
Crying FREEDOM!

Handed to obsoletion,  
Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth.  
La la la la la la la la la,  
Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.  
Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.

She found her Stoner Crew Photo Album that was black and had a potleaf on the cover and all the Crew's nicknames.

Where the fuck are you!  
Where the fuck are you!

Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor? X3  
Why, do, they always send the poor X3  
They only send the poor x2

She had to put down the book to open the door for a very insistant pussy but picked it up again almost immediately.There were all sorts of pictures and such in the book.Revenga started up.

Poisoning a drink, Bleeding in a sink Choking with a link, Killing with a stink Just your mother's HO Bleeding in a sink, Poisoning a drink Burning up My sweet Clementine

Trampling a shrink, Bleeding in a sink Halleluiah wink , Getting on the brink Just your mother's HO

Halleluiah wink, Murdering a shrink Burning up

On my sweet revenge Will be yours for the taking It's in the making baby, aaaaaahhh My sweet revenge Will be yours, for the taking It's in the making baby, aaaaaahhh

Killing with a stink, Bleeding in a sink Poisoning a drink, Getting on the brink Just you mother's HO Bleeding in a sink, Trampling a shrink Burning up My sweet Clementine

Poisoning a drink, Bleeding in a sink Choking with a link, Killing with a stink Just you mother's HO

Poisoning a drink, Bleeding in a sink Burning up On my sweet revenge Will be yours, for the taking It's in the making baby, aaaaahhh My sweet revenge Will be yours, for the taking It's in the making baby, aaaaahhh

I saw her laugh Then she said, "Go Away" I saw her laugh Then she said, then she said, "Go away, away"

My sweet revenge Will be yours for the taking It's in the making baby

My sweet revenge Will be yours it's in the making It's in the takin, making, baking, taking, faking HO My sweet Clementine HO Shoulda been could been Woulda been would been you Shoulda been could been Woulda been would been you

She had just sat on the bed staring at the pictures throughout the song.She had started crying but really didnt notice.She put the album down and cuddled into bed.She cried herself to sleep hardly knowing why.

...:...Back at the Shigures...:...

Haru had decided to spend the night in one of Shigures guest rooms which was right across the hall from Kyo.All the younger men in the house were tortureed with the thought of the same girl.

...:...Back at Brians...:...

Stephanie woke up and decided to change into her pajamas.She also turned off her cd player and set her alarm clock.She got back into her warm and comfy bed and slept fitfully with her kitten in the crook of her arm.

ok thats my third chapter i know it sucks but yall can just...i mean please review just press that pretty purple button and be like nike and just do it!

if you have any ideas for my story or anything i would love to hear them i have no direction for this story.

Queen of the Stoner Crew,  
Kisa Sohma 


	4. Authors Note Number 1

Hello Everyone!

I just wanted to tell yall that I have a great time writing this story and that it is really fun to write .So I am

Just going to ask this one great big favor of you. Please Rate! I don't kare if its evil mean or roasty toasty for my marshmallows. Just please rate I love to know that my mediocre work is even semi appreciated by the lesser peoples.

So Please I will get on my knees and beg….puppy dog eyes can you say no to this cute innocent face?

Also I am writing an Inuyasha Fan Fic with my friend Sara. So keep an eye out for that!

Here is a snippet-----So many deaths….Kikyo,Kagome,Sango,Ayame,we even almost lost Sara if it hadn't been for

Inuyasha giving up Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru.Then on top of that I have my own 6 pups plus another on the way.

Why does Sesshy insist on riding me so?Then Sara and her four! Now Shippo the Evil Kitsune and Rin are having one.

I still hate Koga….Ayame should have lived. If it hadn't been for him and Koga she would still be alive.

Ha Ha now you just have to read it right…of course I am right!

Remember to Read and Review…Also give me ideas on a new title or any ideas for the story that you think would be cool to

See….I have chapter four written on paper all I have to do is type it up.It will hopefully be up by Thursday at the latest.

Arigato,

Your disobedient Writer,

Kisa Sohma


End file.
